Who Is Dead? (Karma x Nagisa)
by Hino1Hyuga
Summary: Its been years since the curse was broken. Everyone went their separate ways. But Karma still holds on. He still hears the whispers of the dead. Drip. Drip. Drip. The question remains.Who is dead? Nagisa, can you hear it too? Karmagisa, Karunagi
1. Prologue

~~~~KARMA POV~~~~

How many years?

How had I made it this far?

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

Blood slowly leaked out of the decapitated corpse.

"Karma. We need to go." A voice said.

I sighed. "He didn't know where he was either, Rio."

A soft thud emitted through the piercing night. I breathed through his nose, relishing in the smell of blood from the thoroughly tortured victim.

"But mine did."

I snapped to attention. My golden eyes focusing on the the blonde haired girl.

Her eyes closed for a second before opening again.

"He's home. He's always been home. We just never checked the place that we immediately ruled out. Karma, we're finally going to find him."

I growled, I registered the sound of footsteps moving quickly, yet calmly, away from the scene.

I followed her. My golden eyes like a wolf stalking its prey.

 _Gakushu Asano, you are one pain in my ass.  
_


	2. Chapter 1

I whimpered, shielding myself from the sunlight and the hands that were trying to shake me awake.

"C'mon Nagisa... Wake up... My Father won't be happy if you keep missing school." A voice said.

"Asano... Please just go away..." I said, lifting my head from my blanket before giving him a once over and returning under my blanket.

Gakushuu Asano sighed, leaving me alone once again. I could feel it. Yet at the same time I wanted more than that. I wanted someone to notice me.

I need someone to be here.

Because when I disappear, I need someone to remember me.

Karma... Can you answer this for me?

Who is dead?

Hino: Its short for a reason. Sorry. I'm currently reading Assassination Classroom Manga. Some dialogue is based on the anime Another. Unless you've seen a lot of anime's, this is not recommended for newbies. Definitely recommend for veterans.

Comment Rate Share. Thanks for reading and I'll be seeing you in the next update.


	3. Chapter 2

Hino: I just adore this picture. XD Also its back on my tablet! Yaaaay! XD Still no more than 200 words anyway. XD Thank you for supporting me! Sorry for the OOC.

~Asano POV~

I sighed. Making my way up the mountain to Class 3-E. I knew I was heading there someday. It was no surprise.

I trudged in, setting my stuff in the usual seat in front of Karma's desk.

 _Karma..._

My eyes then wandered to the front of the class.

 _Nakamura..._

Then my eyes traveled to the seat next to Karma's.

 _Itona..._

No one has heard from them since the curse was broken. Until the missing student returned to Class E.

 _Why was it me? Why did I have to be the missing student?_

I ducked my head, fiddling with my fingers like I always do. I never spoke to anyone, keeping to myself and never got in anyone's way. Which seemed to give me grief from Terasaka's group.

I heard a rustling before a hard whack by the side of my head. I winced, my day of torture beginning.

I took a glance at Terasaka a smirk on his face before getting hit down by a rock to the head.

"Urgh, who the hell did that?!" Terasaka yelled, his hand on his forehead.

"Still haven't changed; eh, Terasaka?" A voiced said from the doorway. The voice was deep but familiar while a blonde hair girl was next to him and a purplish, white haired boy stood on his other side silently.

"You are one hard man to find. You know that?"


	4. Chapter 3

~Asano POV~

I trembled tears springing to my eyes as I was roughly thrown against a tree, rocks biting at my palms.

"How pathetic are you?" Nakamura sneered, gripping my chin and yanking my head forward.

"That's enough, Rio. We need him alive." Itona said. Completely ignoring the situation that was happening and continuing to fiddle with something.

Nakamura glared. I flinched, preparing myself for the blow. I heard a gasp before rustling was heard and harsh whispers permitted the air.

"Open your eyes. Asano." A voice said.

I did as I was told and opened my eyes. I gasped, Karma standing before me, his gazing piercing yet calm.

My eye's teared up before a sob broke out from me. Karma's shocked face was all I could see through the haze of my tears.

"Karma!" I cried, my arms reaching out to him. "Karma-kun!"

Karma stood there for a few moments before scoffing and turning away.

"You shouldn't be like that to him, Karma. He's been like this for a while if my info is correct." Itona said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Nagisa is my only friend... He won't even talk about to me anymore. But I hear him muttering under his breath about voices and that 'She's here.' You're here for a reason right?" I said frantically, desperately hoping they we're here for that reason.

"We are." Karma said quietly. "Because..."

Karma turned around slightly to look at me with his hands shoved into his jacket.

"I can hear them too."


	5. Chapter 4

~KARMA POV~

I sighed, waiting for Itona to stop fretting over Gakushuu so we could leave.

 _'So you can hear them too? That must mean more bloodshed will begin.'_

I chewed on my thumbnail, remembering the heavy burden we had to carry after murdering Professor Bitch.

The balance of students was broken when Asano was put in our class.

That's when the killings began once more.

We lost Rinka when she tripped and the tip of her umbrella went through her throat. Her mother died right before Rinka did. She was rushing to meet her when it happened.

Then Yukimura-san killed herself in front of the class when she plunged a knife in her own throat.

I remember the blood spraying everywhere. Some landed on my cheek.

Nagisa was completely drenched in it.

That's when I found out that Irina Jelavic was the dead one.

I shook my head. _This isn't the time to remember the past._

My patience was wearing thin by the time Gakushuu finally calmed down and was leaning heavily on Itona.

He was still sniffling when he finally faced me. "My house isn't far from here. Nagisa probably is at his house. But..."

 _Something seems off..._

I looked at Itona, knowing he'd probably got information out of him.

Nakamura spoke up. "Asano didn't tell Itona. He told me."

I growled. They we're beating around the bush and I didn't like it.

"Fucking tell me already! I'm sick of waiting!" I bit out.

Nakamura sighed before looking at me with grave eyes.

 _"He murder is own mother, Karma."_


	6. Chapter 5

Hino: I'M ALIVE! OMG I'M ALIIIIVE! WARNING! NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!

~~~~Nagisa POV~~~~

I gasped, clawing at my chest as more scarlet memories came flooding back to me.

Gakuhou stepped into the guest room, a displeased look on his face.

"Nagisa, we need to talk."

 _'Ah.'_

"You refuse to attend school."

 _'He annoys me.'_

"Are you listening to me, Nagisa?" Gakuhou said, annoyed at the fact that I was ignoring him. He started to move over towards the blankets that were piled on top of me and reached a hand out to pull them off.

' _I'm hungry.'_

He pulls the first blanket off.

I shift to face his body and he pauses before continuing.

' _But I also want to be touched.'_

The second blanket is removed.

 _'I want him to fuck me.'_

The third blanket comes off.

 _'I'll eat later.'_

The fourth blanket comes off.

 _'I want him in me now.'_

He pulls off the fifth and final blanket.

I stare into his eyes; an unamused expression on his face.

"Get up. I don't have all day to play your games." He said in a cold tone of voice.

I got on my hands and knees in front of him, looking up at him with the most innocent look I could muster. "I was thinking that, maybe, we could do something else..." I whispered while swinging my hips slightly, and looking up at him through my bangs.

He looked at me with a blank expression, crossing his arms before moving to close the curtains and pulling the computer chair from the desk to the end of the bed.

He sat down before gesturing at me to take off my pants before removing his own clothes and leaving him in just his boxers.

I spread my legs, letting him get a view of my dripping hole and weeping cock. I slowly undo my shirt exposing my stiff, pink nipples to the air making me gasped as the hardened painfully.

~~~Hino: Because I'm tired and its almost like, 2 am in the morning I'm going to use the magic of the internet to already be almost towards the end of having sex.~~~

I kept bouncing on top of him, his cock striking my prostate each and every time. I kept moaning like a bitch in heat as he sucked on my shoulder, marking me again.

 _'Marking me as his own? How futile.'_

When he gave a last powerful thrust into me and released his cream into me, I bite into his throat tearing through the flesh and killing him instantly.

I tore his throat out and swallowed his flesh and blood. The taste, thick and heavy, made me shudder and release my cum all over his corpse.

I move to stand up, his soft cock falling from my hole.

 _'Ah.'_

I look towards the door of the guest room before making my way to the master bathroom.

 _'I'm still hungry.'_

I shook my head.

 _'They are coming soon. I will eat then.'_

I nodded before pushing the door open, walking over the bloody corpse of the nurse I had eaten four hours earlier.

 _'I must look presentable for my dear Karma-kun.'_

I smiled wickedly, a psychotic look coming into my eyes.

 _'I did kill his parents after all.'_

I laughed. Throwing my head back, I laughed loudly, bringing the Nagisa inside of me closer to his end.

 _'Let's see you tear me apart; my precious Karma-kun.'_


End file.
